


His Yellow Flower

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Coping, F/M, Hook-Up, Lilly isn't that bad, Loss of Parent(s), Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes I feel like the only things that kept Lilly and Lee from becoming a couple was Kenny meeting Lee first and Larry not dying of a heart attack years before the apocalypse.
Relationships: Lee Everett/Lilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	His Yellow Flower

Their first kiss was an accident. If her father had known, he would have killed Lee on the spot. Night had settled over the motor inn, and so rooms gradually filled while the parking lot grew scarcer and scarcer. This was a month after Lee and Kenny had brought Mark back with them from Robins Air Force Base, so food wasn’t close to being as much of an issue as it would become.

Lilly had asked for Lee’s help moving a fresh mattress into her room. She could have done it herself, or even with her father, but she wanted an opportunity to speak with him face-to-face, since he often seemed to actively avoid her.

“Thanks.” She told him when they were finished leaning the mattress up against the wall. “The old one was killing my back.”

“Tell me about it. I changed mine after the first week.” He shared a smile with her and rubbed the back of his head. “I reckon that’s the last room that still had anything valuable inside.”

Lilly snorted and walked over to the bed. “And I get to enjoy all the spoils. Lucky me, right?” She started to pull the old mattress off of the frame, and Lee went to the headboard to lift it up on the opposite side. She realized that she may have sounded a bit harsher than she intended, and added, “But thank you, Lee.”

He shook his head, acting with the humble charm that had endeared Lilly to him that first night at the motor inn. “It ain’t no thing, Lilly. I’m always happy to help.” It was as simple as that. They left the old mattress by the gates to reinforce the barricades, then returned to her room, where the new mattress was still set against the wall.

“I think I can finish this on my own, Lee. You should get some rest.” She inwardly cursed herself for not filling the time with more conversation, since that had been one of the whole reasons for getting Lee’s help in particular, and tried to delay their goodbyes. “But, you and Mark… you’re hunting tomorrow, right?”

Lee nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. And on Wednesday too. Then Kenny and your dad on Thursday.” He stood there awkwardly before the threshold when she didn’t say anything back. “So… yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He began to walk out, but just then the new mattress toppled over.

They both impulsively scrambled to keep it up, and knocked their heads together in the rush. Their lips touched for just a second, but when their heads recoiled, Lilly’s mouth felt hotter than she could ever remember. Her tongue swiped over her lips and she saw Lee’s eyes widen.

Looks were exchanged, and they both refrained from offering awkward apologies, opting instead for an uncomfortable silence until Lee struggled to his feet and left the room.

Lilly licked her lips again when the door closed, then slid down to the ground and rested her head back against the mattress. She gathered arms around her knees and enjoyed the relative quiet in the minutes afterward. It was broken when her father entered, a righteous fury on his face when he saw her.

“Lilly!” He barked, advancing on her in that way he was wont to do. It hadn’t scared her since she was a child, but he looked absolutely fearsome as he loomed over her. “What the hell was he doing in here? You could have asked me if you needed the help, you know!”

“Dad...” she started, suddenly exhausted and in need of the peace from earlier. “Please… he was there. I asked and he offered to help. It’s fine, seriously.” She began to stand up. “I’m not a little girl anymore. And Lee wouldn’t harm a fly. I really don’t get what your problem with him is. He saved your life.”

Her father’s face wore a sneer when she looked at him properly. “Wouldn’t hurt a fly? You want to know why I wouldn’t trust that fucker as far as I could throw him?” He made a motion of the hand, as if expecting a serious reply, which he then gave no time for. “That’s Lee-fucking-Everett. Remember the name? Senator Sam Something or the other?”

Although they weren’t Georgia natives, Lilly’s family had lived there long enough to be considered locals, even though she herself had only been assigned to Robins for the past year. She hadn’t followed the Senator’s killing very closely, but she had remembered the names when they were relevant. After the initial news break those names had faded, but now were resurfacing, and she felt her gut clench.

“Oh my God...” She wanted to sit down again, because her legs had suddenly gone wobbly. “But… but really? _Our_ Lee? Jesus, Dad.” She felt her father’s hand on her shoulder, and she steadied herself before looking up at him.

“That’s why I’m always in his shit, Lilly. He’s a murderer, and he knows that I know. But as long as I’m around, he won’t get the chance to try anything funny with you.” His hand squeezed her firmly before letting go. “I love you, honey.”

Lilly nodded only just a bit. Her father’s rare moments of tenderness often had the effect of making her feel powerless to protest his more unsavory antics. She didn’t quite know how to process the new information about Lee, but she realized that it had explained a lot of his behavior that she had found sometimes off; his avoidance of her especially.

Her father set the new mattress down on her bed by himself, kissed her on the forehead, then lumbered out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Wearily, Lilly moved to shut it, but paused to peer out into the lot.

Lee had taken up his watch atop the broken-down RV, and little Clementine was nodding off to sleep in his lap. Lilly could only just hear the low rumblings of his voice echoing in the night.

“That’s the Big Dipper… it’s not a constellation, you know. I just learned that a few months ago… but it’s a part of one. _Ursa Major_. When you’re older, you’ll know all about them. You’ll have to if you want to go to the moon. Astronauts… well, I think they know everything about constellations and stars...”

Lilly closed the door and turned the lock.

* * *

In the three days that had passed since the horror at the St. John’s Dairy, not one waking hour had gone by without the thought of shooting Kenny popping up in Lilly’s head.

For the first day, she debated heavily with herself over the consequences of picking up her rifle and shooting him. She eventually decided that she couldn’t kill a man in front of his family, and instead kept the fantasies as they were—fantasies. Secluded in her room, she occupied her mind by going over the count obsessively. She made ration divisions for the next month in advance, and fought against every selfish desire to short Kenny’s family of their share. Wisely, the man had kept a wide berth from her, although they both knew that words would have to be exchanged eventually.

That happened on the second day, when Kenny dared to again broach the subject of piling the entire group into the RV and driving for the coast. Lee had kept the argument from getting any worse, and Lilly spent most of the day going over the count again. She knew the merits of Kenny’s position, but she felt that those of her own were far stronger. Not to mention that Kenny would be in charge in the RV, and she’d be delegated to ration overseer, which came with the same burdens of being leader, only without the title.

On the third day, they had fought again over the issue, and Lilly felt herself back in a similar state as the first day since returning to the motor inn. She was certain that by dusk, either she would have shot Kenny, or he would have shot her. Lee had come to her after she had retreated to her room, a favorite tactic of hers in the last few days.

“Lilly.” His voice was measured, as though he was uncertain what her reaction would be. “You okay to talk?”

She was sitting on the bed, busy going over the medical supply list, but she had done it so often that she could spare a few moments. Save Lee and Clementine, she didn’t much care for anyone else’s company. She didn’t look at him when she beckoned for him to enter, too preoccupied with an oddity in the Oxycontin numbers.

“Lilly,” Lee’s hand rested on her shoulder, making her start in alarm. “Easy now. I was just worried about you, girl. That’s all.”

Lilly blinked, realizing that her eyes had been watering, and gave Lee a little nod. “I’m fine. I was double checking this.” She raised the clipboard in her lap just the slightest, not wanting to show him the numbers just yet. Not until she was certain about the oddity in the count.

"Everything look all right?”

She nodded again, keenly aware that the man’s hand had not left her shoulder. He had large hands, like her father’s. They were strong, firm, and yet without any of the possessiveness that another man’s grip would otherwise imply. She was grateful for Lee in that moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile. She doubted she’d ever be able to again.

“I miss him so much, Lee.” Tears began to wet the paper in her lap, and she set the clipboard facedown on the bed next to her. “I know he wasn’t an easy man to like. I know that. I know he gave you hell every day, and I know how much easier it is for you with him gone.” She felt Lee’s hand rise from off of her. “And somehow I have reconcile that. I have to accept that the group is better now that he’s dead. No matter how much he meant to me.”

“Lilly, that’s not...” Lee was struggling to find the right words, she could tell. He was struggling because she was right, and his struggle only made her double-down.

“It’s true, Lee. You know it is.”

He sat down on the chair across from the bed and sighed. “He was who he was, Lilly. I mean, I won’t lie to you about that. You’ve said it all already, but there was a reason...” There came a long pause, and it seemed that he reconsidered what he was saying. “All I know is that he raised a strong daughter. And whatever our disagreements, I can appreciate him for that, because she’s exactly what we need now.”

Lilly took a heavy breath and looked down at her boots. She knew that some part of her should distrust the man sitting with her; she knew that he was a murderer, before it had become a necessity. But she also knew that he had been the only source of comfort since her father’s death. Breaking a grueling three day monotony of ration management and homicidal rage, Lee Everett, a murderer who her father had hated, had made her feel a little less like shit.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” Lee began to stand, and Lilly followed in tandem, reaching out for his arm and grasping it firmly. “Lilly...”

“Stay.”

He was shaking his head, but before he could voice protest, Lilly moved in and pressed her mouth to his. The kiss was initially one-sided, but eventually Lee began to kiss back. His lips were large and pillowy, easily conquering hers, and the scruff of his beard tickled her face as he pushed her back against the bed.

Their limbs became a frantic tangle as they shed each other’s clothes; he threw her leather jacket over his shoulder and lifted her tank top halfway up to suckle on a breast. She watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, and felt heady while she ran her fingers through his curly hair. When he came back up to kiss her again, she bit his lip hard and drew blood.

Lilly decided to take initiative as Lee tried kissing her neck. She wasn’t fond of the high-school love relics, being a late bloomer who lost her virginity in the later years of her ROTC program in Minnesota, far from the reach of her father. She preferred getting straight to the point, which she hoped Lee would appreciate as she slid down to her knees and unzipped his pants. Above her, Lee’s breath caught in his throat. She held him in her hand and trailed her tongue along the underside and head of his length, eliciting another gasp.

Taking him in her mouth, Lilly closed her eyes and enjoyed the carnality of the act; the wet sounds drowned out the dull pulses in her head left by her crying; the musky taste on her tongue and in her throat made her forget about her cravings after forgoing her own rations for two days in a row; the smell of someone other than herself drove her wild and seemed to intensify the heat in her crotch. She felt Lee’s hands at the back of her head, guiding her forward, helping her bring him close to the edge…

“Lilly...” The warning came just as her lips left him with a wet ‘pop!’. Lee looked down at her with an expression of need that was almost off-putting, being as he was usually the one being needed.

She stood and pulled down her jeans. They pooled around her feet as she pressed her body close to his and kissed him again. She wanted him to relish the taste of himself, just as she had. He lifted her up easily and she clung her arms around his neck. Lee set her down on the bed and whispered a name she didn’t recognize in the moment. She decided that she didn’t care. Her insides clenched when she felt him finally give a firm thrust, and she gripped him tight, both around his neck and down below.

Their hips bucked as the sounds of flesh against flesh and the creaking bed bounced from wall to wall. Lilly had missed the feeling of being filled by a man. She had missed it far more than she realized. It had been half a year, and the last guy had been half-drunk. Her vision was in constant flux; it blurred, then grew clearer than glass; at times she saw white stars at her periphery, and even vignettes closing in around Lee’s face, darkening everything until the pounding in her chest and in her crotch was but a memory and all she could be aware of was the rubbery friction of moist skin sliding on her own.

Lee gave a yell as he came and Lilly wrapped her legs around his body, quivering as she tried to squeeze every drop out of him. He collapsed on top of her and they stayed that way for longer than they realized. Lilly craned her head up to look over Lee’s shoulder and saw that the sun was setting. With a sigh, she dropped her arms and legs from about the man and swallowed, some clarity reaching through the haze of pleasure.

“Lee. We… we can’t do this again.”

Lee was slow to get off of her, his face wearing a look of confusion. Before he could speak, Lilly shook her head and started to pull up her underwear. “If it gets out… I don’t want the others to think I’m playing favorites with you or Clementine. God knows Kenny already thinks I am, even after giving his son the lion’s share of my food for the week.”

Her mood was beginning to go foul, and suddenly she wanted to be alone. Lee seemed to understand, and wordlessly got dressed. When he left, Lilly stood up and stiffly walked over to the bags containing the medical stores. As she downed a Plan B with some water, her eyes traveled over one of the Oxycontin bottles.


End file.
